witasmottfandomcom-20200214-history
Way of the Soulblade
A Monk subclass by KibblesTasty Monks of the Way of the Soul Knife are monks who have learned to harnass and focus their ki, using their inner will and focus to control psionic powers - primarily into a blade of pure Psionic power: a Soul Knife. Soul Knife Starting when you choose this tradition at 3rd level, you've learned to focus your ki into a psionic blade. As a bonus action, you can create a blade of pure scintillating psionic energy. The blade you create this way most typically takes the form of a knife-like blade projecting from your fist, but you can shape it however you choose. You can choose to create multiple blades, but any blade you are not holding vanishes at the end of your turn and must be resummoned. Regardless of the form it takes, the weapon is a monk weapon for you, deals 1d8 psychic damage, and has the light, finesse, and thrown(20/60) properties. Psionic Ki Additionally at 3rd level, you gain the ability to express your inner focus as psionic manifestations. You learn the following ways to manifest your Ki into psionic abilities: Extended Knife You can expend 1 ki point to give your weapon the Reach property until the end of your turn. Psionic Flurry When you make a Flurry of Blows, you can make the additional attacks with your Soul Knife, but the weapon die for the quick strikes is equal to your Martial Arts die. Telekinetic Buoyancy Your unarmed movement also grants you doubled jumping distance, and if you would fall during your turn, you can choose to not fall until the end of your turn. Telekinetic Powers Starting at 6th level, you gain the Telekinetics Discipline; this can be found under the Disciplines list of the Psion class. You can use ki points as psi points, with a limit of 2 ki points. This limit increases to 3 ki points at level 9, 4 ki points at level 14, and 5 ki points at level 17. Power of the Mind Starting at 11th level, your Psionic abilities manifest more completely, giving you greater control and power in your psionic abilities. Ethereal Sweep When you use Extended Knife, you can sweep or stab through multiple creatures with a single blow. Once per turn, when you make an attack with your Soul Knife, you can make a single additional weapon attack with your Soul Knife against another creature within range. Consumptive Blade Whenever you kill a creature with your Soul Knife that has an Intelligence of 6 or higher, you can can use your reaction draw in part of their Psionic essence. You regain 1d4 hit points and 1 expended ki point. Empowered Discipline When you use your Discipline, you can expend 1 ki point for free without exhausting the ki point on empowering the Psionic Power granted by the Discipline (this cannot be used on the spells granted by the Discipline). Transcendent Knife Starting at 17th level, your Soul Knife becomes an peerless weapon. You can add a +1 to its attack and damage rolls. You can choose for your knife to effect inanimate material, causing it to gain the Siege property and deal force damage to it when you choose. Reactions that parry or block to add Armor Class against an attack are ineffective against attacks made with the Soul Knife. Additionally, when you critical strike a creature with less than one hundred hit points remaining, it rends the creature soul. The creature must make a Charisma saving throw. On failure, its Charisma becomes zero and it dies. Soulknife Quirks The following are some optional quirks for a player of this Way Soul Knife Magical Items A Way of the Soul Knife monk without a magical weapon would quickly find themselves eying a +1 Quarterstaff and discarding the main focus of their subclass, so consider giving a Way of the Soulknife Monk the following one of the items as other players start acquiring magic items: Psi Focus Crystal Wondrous Item, Uncommon/Rare/Very Rare Embedded in a ring, braclet, bladeless sword hilt, or similar item, this small gem seems to have minimal value to the casual observer, but has perfect psionic resonance. While carried by a Way of the Soul Knife Monk, that monk can use this crystal to focus a purer Soul Knife, adding +1/+2/+3 (based on rarity) to attack and damage rolls with their Soul Knife. Category:Monk Category:Subclass Category:KiblblesTasty